The installation and configuration of software applications and systems, such as those found in enterprise systems and distributed real-time systems may require multiple different processes which each may include executing a number of programs in an asynchronous and distributed manner. As such it may often be necessary to be able to determine whether or not programs complete execution successfully.
Existing programs may provide a descriptor number corresponding to the results of the program. The descriptor number may be an integer value within some predefined range. However, the semantics of the descriptor number may not be universally defined and may vary from one program to another.
Additionally, many programs also write messages to further describe results of the program. A true evaluation of the success or failure of the program may often depend on the content of the messages written by the program. However, message logs used by programs may vary in location, structure and content from one program to another.
Yet further, determining an overall success of the software application or system installation or configuration to be further complicated by the asynchronous and distributed manner in which the different programs and/or processes may be executed.